


Svatba a překvapení

by SallyPejr



Series: Johnova svatba [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Weddings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Morstanová se s Johnem Watsonem seznámila stejně jako většina jeho přítelkyň – v nemocnici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Svatba a překvapení

Mary Morstanová se s Johnem Watsonem seznámila stejně jako většina jeho přítelkyň – v nemocnici.

Sympatická učitelka z mateřské školky přišla k lékaři s jedním ze svých svěřenců, který spadl z prolízačky a očividně si s doktorem Watsonem padla do oka. A když se ještě ten den potkali v obchodě, zdálo se, že cestě ke šťastnému páru nic nestojí překážkou.

Ovšem v případě Johna Watsona vždy existuje překážka. Je přes metr osmdesát vysoká, hubená a nemá ráda doktorovi přítelkyně.

Toho si Mary všimla už při své první návštěvě na Baker Street a při jakémkoliv dalším setkání se Sherlockem Holmesem. Ani ne po dvou týdnech už to Mary nevydržela a velice vážně si se slavným detektivem promluvila. Potom si velice dlouho povídala s Johnem. A nakonec si spolu povídali všichni tři. Výsledkem těchto občas skoro válečných debat bylo spřátelení Sherlocka a Mary.

Větší šok by snad nezpůsobil ani přílet mimozemšťanů v čele s Doktorem.

Nedá se rozhodně říct, že by Sherlock z její přítomnosti skákal radostí, ale kdykoliv Mary přišla na návštěvu nebo si vyšla s Johnem, Sherlock se choval zdvořile a nebránil jim.

A všichni si začali říkat, jaký milý jsou John a Mary pár, a jak jim to spolu sluší. A že by byla úžasné, kdyby se ti dva spolu vzali, protože Mary Morstanová je asi jediná žena na světě, která vychází se Sherlockem Holmesem.

\- - o - -

„Sherlocku!" zavyje John skoro zoufale, když ani na sto dvacáté páté neuváže na kravatě uzel. S ne moc nadšeným výrazem se vydá do Sherlockovi ložnice, aby ho požádal o pomoc.

Holmes v pyžamu leží na posteli a zírá do stropu.

„Sherlocku! Proč už nejsi převlečený?!" zeptá se John naštvaně, sotva otevře dveře.

„Není kam spěchat." řekne Sherlock bez zájmu.

„Jak 'není kam spěchat'?! Za čtvrt hodiny máme být na radnici!" vzteká se John.

„Volala Mary, že se někde zdržela, takže bude mít asi půlhodiny zpoždění." řekne Sherlock klidně a pomalu se postaví.

„Zdržela?" zamračí se John ustaraně. „Doufám, že dorazí v pořádku."

„Johne, Mary tam bude, i kdyby měla utéct z márnice." řekne Sherlock chlácholivě. Chytne Johna za kravatu, přitáhne si ho trochu blíž a během okamžiku na kravatě uváže dokonalý uzel.

„Stejně je to zbytečné se takhle strojit." řekne Sherlock a padne zpátky na postel. „O té svatbě nikdo neví, jen svědci. Jde jen o to, aby se podepsali papíry, tak proč obleky a šaty?"

„Sherlocku, tohle už jsem probírali, ne?" zeptá se John unaveně, ale pak se zarazí. „Nerozmyslel sis to, že ne?" zeptá se trošku nejistě.

„Cože?" vyhrkne Sherlock a rychle se posadí. „Samozřejmě, že jsem si to nerozmyslel! Jenom nesnáším kravaty." dodá neochotně.

„Těch pár hodin to vydržíš." ušklíbne se John pobaveně. „A navíc si ji můžeš sundat hned po obřadu a ten nebude moc dlouhý."

„No dobrá." řekne Sherlock po chvilce uvažování. „Ale víckrát už si ji brát nebudu."

„Neboj, já tě k tomu nutit nebudu." řekne John pobaveně. „Mám v plánu se ženit akorát dneska."

„Doufám, že ti to přesvědčení vydrží i do budoucna." prohodí Sherlock a postaví se.

„Zklapni a převleč se. Jestli tam dorazíme později než Mary, tak nás oba zabije." řekne mu John s drobným pousmáním.

\- - o - -

„Už jsou tady!" vyhrkne Mary ve světle růžových šatech nadšeně a rozběhne se k taxíku, kterým právě přijeli Sherlock a John.

„Johne, konečně!" zahlaholí Mary a pevně doktora obejme. „Sherlocku, už jsem si myslela, že nechceš přijít. Sluší ti to." obejme Mary i detektiva.

„Co tady dělají?" zeptá se Sherlock překvapeně a trochu se zamračí na skupinku lidí před radnicí.

„Já myslel, že o tom nikdo neví." řekne John nechápavě.

„Mary jim dala vědět." řekne Sherlock a naštvaně se na blondýnku podívá.

„Byla jsem to já." přizná Mary. „Řekla jsem o tom jen Gregovi, paní Hudsonové a tvojí sestře, Johne. A ti ostatní se to nějak dověděli."

„A co jsi jim řekla?" mračí se Sherlock dál, když v davu uvidí i svého bratra.

„Že se dnes John Watson žení. Nic víc." pousměje se Mary.

„Tys jim vážně řekla jen tohle a nic víc?" ujišťuje se John, který vypadá, že neví, jestli se má smát nebo ne.

„Je jedno, co jim řekla, já tam nejdu." řekne Sherlock rozčíleně a chce odejít, ale John ho chytí za paži a odmítá ho pustit.

„Hele, řekl jsem ti, že se žením jenom dneska a bez tvé přítomnosti se to neobejde." řekne John naštvaně.

„Lestrade tam ochotně půjde místo mě." trucuje Sherlock.

„Takže se mám jít zeptat jeho?"

„Hele, vy dva." vloží se do jejich hádky Mary. „Obřad je pouze pro novomanžele a svědky. Oni dovnitř nepůjdou, jen my tři a Molly jako druhý svědek. A možná by se dalo utéct bočním vchodem." dodá.

„Mycroft bude mít hlídanou celou budovu." zavrtí Sherlock pesimisticky hlavou.

„Co? Ten je tady taky?" zarazí se John překvapeně a ohlédne se po nezvaných hostech. „Jdou sem, tak se zkus uklidnit." obrátí se vzápětí na Sherlocka.

„Johne, jak jste to před námi mohl tajit? A přede mnou?" zlobí se paní Hudsonová a pevně Johna obejme.

„No, víte-" začne John nejistě, ale Mary mu skočí do řeči.

„Víte, já nechci být hrubá, ale budeme muset jít." křikne na celé okolí. „Už tak máme zpoždění a byla bych nerada, kdybych musela shánět nový termín."

„To jistě, promiňte, Johne." řekne paní Hudsonová omluvně a pustí doktora.

Mlčící Sherlock s ledovým výrazem, trošku nervózní John a nadšená Mary se vydají ke vchodu do radnice, kde už na ně čeká Molly v šatech se vzorem slunečnic. Celá čtveřice zmizí v budově a ostatní čekají venku.

\- - o - -

Nakonec se všichni ti, kteří na novomanžele čekají na chodníku před radnicí, dočkají. Ven výjde Molly a jí v patách jdou John a Mary. Po Sherlockovi ovšem není nikde ani památky.

Všichni se hned rozeběhnou k Johnovi a Mary, aby jim pogratulovali. Molly je docela bezohledně odstrčena stranou. Johnova a Maryina pravice jdou z ruky do ruky, jak jimi všichni třesou. John a Mary se pokouší ubránit a něco říct, ale není jim to dovoleno, nikdo je neposlouchá.

Nakonec už to Mary nevydrží.

„Hej!" zařve tak nahlas, že sebou někteří trhnou a pár procházejících lidí se udiveně ohlédne.

„Omlouvám se, ale musíme si něco ujasnit." řekne Mary s drobným, skoro pobaveným úsměvem. „Johne, mohl bys, prosím, zvednout ruce?" požádá nervózního doktora.

John jen přikývne a zvedne obě ruce s nataženými prsty do výšky svého obličeje.

„Všimněte si, prosím, pěkného prstýnku z bílého zlata." ukáže Mary na Johnův prsteník. „A všimněte si také, že já žádný takový prsten na rukách nemám." dodá Mary vesele a zvedne i svoje ruce.

Kolem nich se strhne smršť více či méně naštvaných a nechápavých otázek. Ty přeruší až smích. Detektiv inspektor Gregory Lestrade dostal záchvat smíchu a nikdo netuší proč.

„Johne, neříkej, že po tom všem-" pokusí se Greg promluvit, ale zase se začne smát.

„Navrhoval mi, že si mám vzít tebe." řekne John popravdě.

„To by z tebe byl vdovec velice rychle." řekne Greg pobaveně. „Kde ho vůbec máš? Rád bych pogratuloval i nevěstě."

„Půjčil si ho Mycroft, ale doufám, že ho i vrátí." ohlédne se John k budově.

To už i okolí začíná docházet, koho si to John Watson vůbec bral.

„Já ti ho seženu." chytne Mary Johna za ruku. „Nějaký Holmes mě nemůže odradit."

„Jenže oni tam jsou dva a nejspíš se hádají." varuje ji John.

„Dala jsem vás dva dohromady a zorganizovala jsem vám svatbu. S těma dvěma si poradím." řekne Mary s železnou jistotou v hlase a odejde.

A nechá Johna na pospas známým, kteří chtějí vysvětlení.

\- - o - -

Mary Morstanová se s Johnem Watsonem seznámila stejně jako většina jeho přítelkyň – v nemocnici. Ovšem moc dlouho jeho přítelkyní nezůstala.

Už od první návštěvy na Baker Street, kdy se seznámila se slavným detektivem, jí bylo jasné, že Sherlock Holmes žárlí až hrůza. A během dalších dvou týdnů pochopila, že Holmesovi nevyjádřené city vůči Johnovi by se u doktora setkaly s kladnou odezvou, kdyby byly vyjádřeny.

Mary se proto rozhodla zachovat nesobecky a pomoci jednomu šťastnému páru na svět.

Velice opatrně si se Sherlockem promluvila ohledně jeho vztahu s Johnem. A pak si velice důkladně promluvila i s Johnem. Oba úplně rudí vše popírali. Nevěřila jim, a tak si promluvila s oběma zároveň.

Říct o někom, že ho nemilujete, je jedna věc. Říct mu to do očí je něco úplně jiného.

Nakonec museli oba s pravdou ven. A Maryin plán na spárování Sherlocka Holmese a Johna Watsona slavil úspěch.

Ovšem to nebyl konec její činnosti na Baker Street.

Sherlock s milostnými vztahy neměl moc zkušeností, a tak si občas pozval Mary na konzultaci. A Mary často zvala Johna ven, aby z něj dostala, jak pokračuje jeho pro veřejnost tajný vztah se Sherlockem.

Když pak Sherlock požádal Johna o ruku, Mary byla první, kdo se to dověděl. A taky se hned pustila do organizování svatby, o které neměl nikdo vědět.


End file.
